


Their (Not So) Secret Plan

by factorielle



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the spring after graduation, Momokan calls Hanai back for some 'help'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their (Not So) Secret Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



Hanai feels a moment of nostalgia when he locks his bike on the same rack he used for the past three years. It's only been a month since the end-of-year ceremony, but this isn't his school any longer, and he's already looking at it as a thing of the past. Nothing much has changed, though, so he doesn't waste much time reminiscing before heading to the baseball club's apartment room.

It's late. Most people have left by this time, but it is the time Momokan specified, and he had to commute back all the way from college. He wonders why she called him there, if she's encountering problems with the team. Even at the end of the first year she was relying on him completely for discipline, and while he has no doubt that she can instantly gain the respect of any teenage boy she wants, maybe something went wrong. Or perhaps she only wants to discuss strategy, how best to use her new players.

When he gets to the room, there's light under the door; it's the only such room in the building. He enters without knocking, confident that he's expected, and the first thing that hits him, from nowhere, is that over the past three years Tajima has grown taller than Momokan.

It's not that he never noticed before, but right now it's obvious, because he has her pressed against the wall, with a hand sneaked between the open buttons of her uniform shirt, and, no doubt, he has a couple of centimetres on her.

It's around that point that shock gives way to irritation (and maybe something else, because why must Tajima _always_ get what he wants?), and he slams the door shut behind him.

They don't react immediately, don't even jump at the noise. After maybe ten seconds, Tajima finally pulls away (she makes a needy sound when he breaks the kiss) and turns to him, grinning. "Ah, it's Hanai."

"You...!" He can't even... he's had three years to get used to everything Tajima, and if he says so himself he's managed pretty well, but this goes beyond anything he's ever considered. Coming back after hours to molest his former coach?

Except, looking at her, she doesn't look molested. Her hair is a little messed up, her lips are red and her shirt open, no t-shirt underneath and the hint of a bra that looks lacier and less supportive than any of the ones Hanai ever (accidentally!) peeked at, but the word that sticks out is _depraved_.

"Good evening," she greets.

He answers in kind, automatically, and then the stuttering starts. "Ah, er, I should, uhm..." and he's blindly reaching for the door handle, but Tajima shifts to the side and it's Momokan who comes closer, making no effort to make herself presentable.

"You should spend some time catching up," she tells him, smiling."Don't you want to, Hanai?" It's not her open shirt that undoes him, nor the bra peeking underneath or the look she is throwing him. It's the lack of honorific attached to his name, how rough it sounds, as though they're now on equal ground. He should say no, take a step back, run away. Instead he stays in place, frozen, and he's still there when she wraps a hand behind his neck and her breasts press against his chest and _god_ she's kissing him, the tip of her tongue slipping between his lips.

He reacts on instinct, his hands linking behind her waist, pulling her closer as he kisses back without restraint. She makes a pleased sound against his mouth, fits her body closer to his.

He gets hard so fast it's an embarrassment, but that doesn't seem to displease her, either.

She feels amazing against him, all softness and curves, and it makes it better that he knows of the power brimming under her skin. He could never get over the fact that she's a woman, not completely, but he has learned at least that she is not one to be treated with excessive reverence. That becomes even more obvious when a hand sneaks between their chests. Hanai pulls back, surprised, and finds that Tajima is plastered against her from be back, cupping her breasts. He wants to scold Tajima for going too fast, but Momokan (or should it be Momoe, here and now?) is more than able to knock him out cold if she so wants. She can handle him better than he can; hasn't that always been the case?

Indeed, she's letting him do as he wishes, and it's only a couple of seconds before Tajima's fingers push down the lace of her bra to uncover a nipple. Hanai stares, transfixed, as Tajima teases it into hardness. It's frustrating, how easy he does it, and Hanai is seized with the urge to see what kind of face Tajima is making as he makes their former coach moan.

He looks up.

Tajima is looking right back. A grin spreads on his face, one that Hanai knows from a hundred games, and he licks his lips, just once, before nodding over Momoe's shoulders. Hanai's eyes widen, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. He bends down, presses a kiss against the nipple that is offered up to him. She twitches between their bodies, leaning further against Tajima to allow Hanai better access, and he's already sucking on the soft skin of her breast when he notices that Tajima's hands have slipped down.

Down, to where Hanai's erection is pressed against her pelvis, and when Tajima opens her pants and slips his hand in the gap without ceremony, Hanai feels every twitch of his knuckles.

Tajima does _something_ and Momoe moans again. Her eyes are closed, but she pulls at Hanai's neck, tugging him into a heated kiss. He keeps his hands trailing over her breasts, can't stop marvelling over how soft they are, and how heavy, and the sharp intake of breath every time he runs his thumb over a nipple. Tajima keeps his hand moving throughout, up and down in no rhythm that Hanai can discern, but it seems to be working for her and he can't help but imagine what it looks like down there, where Tajima's fingers are rubbing her, maybe dipping inside her body. He groans when she rolls her hips, pressing Tajima's fingers harder against his erection. His instinct is to pull away, but her hand's moved down to his ass, and she holds him in place, kissing him harder still, relenting only after a couple of minutes.

Then the movement stops, and he realizes that Tajima's hand has moved up, his fingers hovering by their joined mouths. The smell is heady, distracting, and when she sticks out her tongue to lick a single finger with great deliberation, Hanai knows that he wants a taste, too. It's like kissing her with something in between, the way their tongues slide against each other and around Tajima's fingers, even after they're completely clean. Hanai is breathing heavily by then, noises escaping him without control, but a part of him notices that he's not the only one.

There's a shift, and he looks up to find that Tajima has pulled back, and Momoe is doing the same; he feels the cold all over his body.

Tajima clearly doesn't, because he's stripping, as easily as he ever did, and he shares a single glance with her before climbing on the table, where he kneels at the edge, his erection jutting out indecently.

A part of Hanai is tempted to compare, even though he's always refused to do so, but Momoe's laughter distracts him. "Like this, then," she says, amused. She shrugs off her shirt, pushes her pants down her hips until she's standing in her underwear, white and lacy, so unlike anything they've ever caught a glimpse off, so much closer to every fantasy Hanai's ever had of her.

She looks back at him over her shoulder, smiles indulgently. _Do what you want_, she seems to be saying, and then she bends down, wrapping her mouth around Tajima's cock, fast and deep. Hanai catches himself staring, and forces his gaze away and to safer places, her hair cascading down her shoulders, the curve of her back, the line of her panties, the slight spread of her thighs. Having been given tacit permission, he dares to touch, traces her spine slowly, and further down as Tajima's moans fill the air. He's not as blunt, doesn't reach immediately reach under the lingerie, but it doesn't seem to be making much difference, so thin is the fabric. She pushes back against him, not allowing him the light touch he'd meant to start out with.

She shifts position, spreading her legs wider. He takes it for the invitation it is and kneels down. He uses only his hands, at first, and it takes him some time to dare push her panties aside and touch directly. She has hair down there, which he didn't really expect, but watching his fingers slip in and out of her is as fascinating as he'd expected, especially when he pushes two fingers as deep inside as they will go. Her moan is muffled; Tajima's isn't, and Hanai gains the confidence to trail the tip of his tongue against her sex. The taste is a little strange but not unpleasant, and he grows bolder, licking and teasing as he works a third finger inside her. After a moment he opens his eyes, and finds that the angle is unprecedented; if he bends his neck a little he can see up her body to her breasts, and then further to where her mouth is working Tajima's cock, and her hand slips far between his thighs, doing something he can't see.

Hanai closes his eyes and focuses on what he's doing instead, finding the spots that make her react most, and soon he's found a rhythm, finger-fucking her deep and fast as he flicks his tongue against her clit.

His other hand laid at the crease of her thigh, he feels the muscles tense and goes faster and harder still, giving her no respite. She's moaning continuously now, louder and louder, encouraging him not to stop. He feels her contract around his fingers once, twice, a third time, and her voice is as authoritative as ever when she orders him not to stop, to keep fucking her through the last ripples of her orgasm.

When he crawls out from under her legs, his gaze meets Tajima's; the focus in his eyes makes Hanai lick his lips.

"That's enough," Tajima announces cheerfully even though he's still hard, his erection left unattended as Momoe's head rests on his thigh.

"Get down, then," she tells him, pushing herself upright.

Hanai is at a loss again. They don't seem to consider him at all as Tajima jumps off the table, only for Momoe to lay down on it, propped up on her elbows. She smiles, in that way that always made Hanai want to challenge himself and everybody who got in his team's way, but he has no idea what he's supposed to do now, especially when Tajima moves in front of her and forces her legs open.

"Huh." It doesn't look like they'd left any place for him to be, so does that mean that they're done with him, that he's supposed to leave?

Tajima turns, then, and grins at him. "Isn't it obvious?" he asks, even though Hanai hasn't even formulated the question. "You're going to fuck me." He shoves a condom at Hanai, with that infuriating smile that says _I believe you can do it but you should prove it to me just to be sure_, and as soon as Hanai takes it from his fingers he turns back and thrusts deep into her, making her back arch. Hanai stares at them through several long thrusts, until Tajima calls his name in a reproachful way, still apparently focusing all his attention on Momoe.

"But it's..." He's considered anal with his last girlfriend, a couple of time, so he has an idea of what to expect, and just like this? It can't work, he knows that much, and yet he's already unzipping his pants, opening the condom's wrapping.

"He's prepared," Momoe says, seemingly to the ceiling. "So don't worry." She looks up, tilting her head in his direction. "Unless you don't want to?"

He swallows hard, looks at the scene again, at the condom in his hand and the erection that is giving no sign of wilting despite the outrageousness of the offer. "I want to," he says slowly, and thinks he sees a slight change in Tajima's stance. He stops thrusting, at least, moves his legs a little further apart, and even reaches down to spread his cheeks single-handedly.

All Hanai needs to do is put himself in position and force his way in, and so he does, even when it turns out that he does have to touch Tajima's ass to do so. "Deeper," Tajima grits out as soon as he's in. Hanai obeys without thinking. He doesn't need to be careful; Tajima, just like Momoe, can take care of himself.

He moves slowly, still, testing out the limits, until Tajima starts shoving back against him. It makes Hanai fumble for a moment as he realizes that the rhythm has to be careful so they could all work together, but that turns out not to be a problem. It's Tajima in the middle, after all, and he's at talented at this as at anything that requires coordination. So Hanai stops worrying and just fucks him, hands gripping his hips, and watches Tajima's hands fondle Momoe's breasts again as he fucks _her_, riding Hanai's cadence to make her moan and squirm under him.

Her hips rise to meet Tajima at the best angle, and at the end she's thrusting back frantically, so Hanai picks up the pace as well, lets Tajima adjust and then loses track of everything that isn't heat and pressure and _good_ and _more_. He doesn't even know which one of them comes first, but it's a close thing, and he feels it like electricity speeding through his body, until he's left mostly immobile and panting, pulling out of Tajima after spilling what has to be his biggest wload ever.

Tajima moves back, as well, and Hanai tries really hard not to compare the contents of the two condoms, because there's being competitive, and there's being gross and inappropriate. (Tajima already is the latter, which means Hanai wins just by not looking.)

She pushes herself up, looks at the two of them and it's kind of a pathetic display, Tajima naked and in the middle of the room while Hanai's dick hangs limp out of his pants. He zips himself up, suddenly embarrassed, and notices that Tajima is putting his clothes back on with surprising speed.

Momoe sits up, stretches. Hanai gets distracted by her bra for a second, then looks away, as though he's still in high school, still under her authority. "Wasn't that nice?" she asks.

Hanai mumbles a couple of syllables that go in the rough direction of "yes indeed", and then Tajima grabs his arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"What?" Not even Tajima could be so crass as to leave immediately after, right?

"Go," she confirms, slipping her shirt back on already. "I have paperwork to finish. Good evening, Hanai, Tajima. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Then she's not paying them any more attention, and Tajima is tugging at his arm, so Hanai follows, dumbfounded.

"It's always like that when we do it here," Tajima explains thirty seconds later, arms crossed behind his legs. "It would be bad to get caught, so..."

So, that still doesn't make sense because nobody is at school anymore at this hour, but okay, fine, if it's normal then--

Wait.

"Always?"

"Yup! Usually I go to her place, though. You wouldn't believe the stuff she has there."

And again. "Usually _since when_?"

Tajima searches his memories. "I don't remember exactly. Fall? Some time after we quit the team." Which is a little of a relief, but how did Hanai not notice that this was going? Or anyone else? Tajima walks him to the bike rack, and waits as Hanai retrieves his. It's only when they're almost at the school's exit that Hanai speaks again. "So, do you make it a habit to... invite people?"

He gets a laugh for an answer. "I wanted to know what the real thing was like! You know I've always stuck things down there while mastur--"

"No, I did not!" And never wanted to, either.

"Really? Maybe I only told Mihashi and the others, then. Anyway, that's it."

Which doesn't answer the question that Hanai hoped he wouldn't need to ask. He swallows. "But why me?" he demands, trying not to whine.

Tajima tilts his head, looks at him through slitted eyes. "What are you saying? Isn't today your birthday?"

He had no idea either of them remembered that. "It is, but..." But that's nowhere near the issue, is it? "Are you saying that for my birthday you decided to give me..."

"It's a gift that keeps on giving!" Tajima exclaims, thankfully interrupting what was sure to be a very inappropriate thing to say when standing at the door of someone's house. He grins, then moves at a freakish speed and drops a kiss at the corner of Hanai's mouth before retreating just as quick. "But next time, we're going to her place!"

He's already opening the door by the time Hanai snaps out of it. "Wait, what... Tajima!"

"Don't worry, I'll call you!" He waves, and then the door slams shut.


End file.
